The Stripper and the Beast
by WickedSexyDevils
Summary: Shizuo stumbles upon a strip club as he was ending the day, With a few thoughts, he walked into the building. Then..he encountered another man. A man named Izaya Orihara. Would this single encounter change both of their lives? Shizaya Shizuo X Izaya (Warnings: Mild profanity and sexual themes.)
1. 1: Encounter

**Hey everyone! ^^ Shizu and Iza here, bringing you our first fic we wrote together. Without further ado, here is chapter one. **

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Stripper and The Beast<strong>

**Chapter 1: Encounter**

Izaya woke up with a start, his eyes warily staring up at the ceiling. Then he remembered that he had work. With a slight groan, the male rolled out of bed. His name was Orihara Izaya. A male stripper at the club Devious Devils.

He was one of the most requested strippers, considering that he was eye-candy to many men. Old and young. It was usually older men then himself. He slowly stood up from the floor before moving towards the bathroom.

He looked at himself through the mirror, porcelain white skin, reddish-brownish eyes, a mop of midnight black hair, feminine features. He had it all basically. The male was a walking attracting machine.

He finally slipped into the shower - letting the water embrace his pale, slim body. Izaya began to shampoo his hair; scrubbing it into his hair to get all of the sweat out of his hair.

After a few moments, he stepped out then wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked out of the bathroom and back into his bedroom. Afterwards, he started to get dressed into a a black short-sleeved shirt, along with black jeans.

He had this parka that was given to him by his younger sisters. So he'd been wearing it since. He then walked out of the room before slipping his shoes on. Now he walked out of the door, into the daylight.

The club was far from his apartment, in fact; it was coming up right now. Soon enough, he was inside of the club. "Morning, Izaya." Another male waved at him. He smirked as a greeting then went into the back.

This is where the magic happened, they took the clients into the back room to give them a good time. It smelled of blood, sweat, sex, and cigarettes. There were two poles in front of a few chairs.

Izaya's been in this room before. Many of times. He would always feel the men's hungry eyes tracing all over his body; making him feel overpowering. Yes, he loved his job. Very much.

It was only until he was ripped away from his thoughts, hearing people come into the club as the music started. He walked out of the back and moved up to the stage. The raven could hear wolf whistles - making him smirk.

The male stripper placed one of his pale hands on the metal pole, his other one was placed up the top and he flipped upside down; arching his back while making that erotic face of his. Then he dropped down.

He began to grind against the pole softly, licking his lips when he felt all eyes on him. He turned to his back; starting to slide up and down. This was interesting and fun. Pole dancing was his life. Pleasing people was what he did best. PLEASURING them was amusing. He was the toy and they were the children.

And that. That was his daily life.

Now the male was already half naked - down to just his boxers. He started to climb up the pole, swinging around and around. He then arched his back once more - gazing over the crowd.

He could already tell that he would be gaining more clients today. Finally, to end his act - the raven back-flipped off of the pole; landing on his feet perfectly. Claps boomed throughout the club - money was being thrown at him.

He grinned with a bow before picking up his clothes and leaving the stage. Maybe something interesting would happen tonight.

* * *

><p>Other than the fact that he was a 6'1" man with serious anger issues, Shizuo Heiwajima was a pretty regular guy. He had a job working with Tom, he lived in an apartment, his childhood was fairly average. And just like most other males, Shizuo had.. needs.<p>

It was after work one day that Shizuo discovered THE place. The Devious Devils. A strip club that was pretty well known in the city. Although they may not admit it, a good amount of anyone you could see in the street has been there. Shizuo first stumbled upon it by accident, really.

After a long day of debt-collecting and annoying clients, Shizuo was finally done with work. He waved to Tom as he began to walk away, shoving his hands in his pockets. The blonde smiled slightly as he walked down the silent dark streets. For some reason it felt like everything was going his way. He had the most consistent job he's ever had in his life, there were no annoying crowds out, and on top of that it was a Friday night.

Shizuo didn't know why, but for some reason he took a different way home. He took a right when he should have gone straight. After walking for a good three minutes, he looked around. "Dammit, went the wrong way.." he muttered, noticing an unfamiliar neon sign piercing the darkness ahead.

What the hell was that? It's practically midnight, most places should be closed by now.. The blonde walked slowly to the building, blinking as the bright sign came into focus. 'Devious Devils Strip Club' Shizuo instantly backed away, as if the place were diseased. Honestly, he had never been in such a place before. But sometimes he wondered...

Before he knew what he was doing, Shizuo pushed his sunglasses further up his nose, lowered his head, and pushed open the doors to the Devious Devils.

Shizuo was instantly overwhelmed by the smells of alcohol, cologne, sweat, and sex when he entered the crowded room of men. He couldn't help but feel disgusted with himself. Why did he enter such a place? What the hell was wrong with him. He was about to turn to leave, but something- or rather someone -caught his eye.

There, up on the stage was the most handsome man he had ever seen. Shizuo's breath became sporadic. His beautiful raven locks hung over his forehead as he finished his routine. The blonde looked into the stripper's suggestive red-brown eyes and felt himself get turned on a bit.

What the hell was he doing? He found himself walking up to the stage as the raven left, becoming overcome with lust. He wanted- no needed- that raven.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it for Chapter 1! We would love to hear any feedbackcomments/questions you have. So please comment below and follow/favorite. Thank you so much for reading! :3 We will try to post the next chapter soon. **


	2. 2: Stripper In Action

**We are terribly sorry for not updating for _so_ long. We hope you that you, our readers, could forgive us.~ Anyways, on to the second chapter!~**

* * *

><p>He walked into the back - kicking a door open to reveal some kind of dressing room. It was where the strippers got ready, some men threw costumes on while others didn't. Izaya was one of those who didn't. He was all natural, and that's what attracted men towards him. He threw some clothes on, just another tank top with shorts this time. He ran his hands through his hair as he leaned against the wall - watching a few others. He was then finally called out to entertain a few important/ raven nodded before leaving the room, only to feel like he was being watched. But then again, he always felt that way..but it was something else. He couldn't put his finger on it. Izaya shrugged it off then made his way to the far corner of the club.

"Gentlemen.~" His voice was pure silk as it caught the attention of a few more in ear-range. He started to drag his hand along a man's chest. This man had brown hair, looking to be in his thirties. "I'll show you good time.~" He moaned into the other's ear purposely, causing for the man to slowly lick his could already see the bulge start to rise in the brunette's pants. He then sat on the older male's lap - starting to grind into his crotch; sliding his chest up and down against his chest.

His hands risen up to grip the blue-eyed man's hair; pulling it slightly before biting down on his ear. This continued, making the other's bulge grow more and more. He could already feel eyes on him once more.

Shizuo turned to see the stripper 'playing' with another man. He didn't know why, because he had raven met the stripper before in his life, but somehow he felt jealous. possessive. He wanted it to be him in that chair and not the brunette.

Still, he felt his body grow hot as he watched the action unfold. The stripper looked so undeniably sexy, grinding and playing with the other man. Shizuo's breathing deepened as he continued to watch, trying to forget the fact that he was in a strip club watching a man pleasure another licked the tip of the brunette's ear, hearing him moan shamelessly. "Are you enjoying this?~" He asked quietly; earning another moan in response. He could tell that the man was about to release just from the raven's teasing touches. So he needed to stop. Letting one to come over a lap-dance, was not allowed.

He chuckled before pulling away - watching the man growl slightly. "Sorry darling.~ But you'll need to pay extra money to get what you want.~" He blew a kiss at the man before turning around; heading towards another group. That was what he did every nigh, please and pleasure. It was pretty amusing to watch the supposedly strong and tough men struggle and tremble under his touch. While he was heading towards the other group, he got that feeling once more.

The stripper looked around then turned his head to notice a blonde-haired male out of place. Really out of place. "Heh." He couldn't help but chuckle. He winked at the blonde before carrying on with his job.

Shizuo shuddered as the raven gave him a wink. That was directed at him? A drop of sweat rolled down him forehead. He imagined how stupid he looked among all the regulars here. The blonde began pushing though the crowd towards the raven, his face a crimson red.

He walked up behind the raven and noticed he looked even sexier up close. His tank top showed off his bare angled shoulders and his creamy skin. And that voice.. Whenever the raven talked it went straight to his now apparent erection.

He could already tell that the one man he was slightly interested in was now behind him. Good thing he wasn't in the group's view. Izaya slowly turned around with that grin of his.

"Hm.~ Did you need something?~" He asked. Now that he got a good look at the blonde, he was pretty attractive himself. If he lost the bartender suit and all of that, he would look very handsome.

"Oh! Ehh..." Shizuo's blush deepened. How did this work? He couldn't just walk up to someone and say 'Hey, you're turning me on, do to me what you did to that other guy' No that sounded stupid. Now that he was face to face with the raven, his heart jumped.

"Shy one, aren't you?~" He snickered. He had an idea, maybe it wouldn't be so bad to give this man something to think about for the rest of his life. Hopefully, he won't get in trouble.

"Hmm.~~ Come with me." He started to walk towards the back. Yes, he was going to give this man what he seemingly wanted - considering there was a bulge in his pants. AND he had been stared at for a while.

The blonde clenched his teeth from the awkwardness of it all but followed the raven back. He felt his heart beating against his chest louder by the second. Was this really happening?

As soon as they were in the back, he urged the other inside before closing the door. "Take a seat.~" He purred then moved over to a music player. Izaya pressed play then grabbed the pole. He waited until the blonde was seated before starting to circle around the pole; sliding up and down then he dropped down. Of course, this was only the side dish. He'll give the other the main course soon.

The raven hung upside down - spreading his legs slightly. He wanted to torture the other with showing off his fit body; wanting the blonde to be totally hypnotized. The stripper started to peal off his shirt; letting it fall to the ground to reveal his chest. He slid off of the pole then stayed on his back. He arched his back with a fake moan. He then pulled himself back up; pushing himself up against the pole to start grinding softly. He will not leave this one man left unsatisfied, he will give him the time of his life.


End file.
